


Masquerade

by Steph_Schell



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Public Sex, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Supernatural Elements, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vampire Sex, Vampire Slayer(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora just wanted a quiet night out.  Vampires were not supposed to be involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaqofSpades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/gifts).



> For the orgy armada prompt 71 "Two sides to every story"

Nora glanced around. This was such a kitschy Halloween party. She really hated Halloween in general due to being a Slayer but Mia had been complaining about how little time Nora spent with other people. So when the invitation came up, Nora went. There were all sorts of cheesy costumes that were designed to be either daringly sexy or just plain stupid. Honestly her huntress outfit might have been covering the most skin out of all the women here. And even she was showing off some cleavage tonight. But her tunic dress came to her knees unlike most of the women who seemed to be seeing how close they could get to their vaginas without actually showing them off.

“My, my, you look wonderful,” a voice purred.

Nora turned to see a girl younger than her smiling in a welcoming way. She was dressed as a vampire which Nora found very ironic considering what she herself actually was. Her dress was supposed to be red velvet with a black leather cape that fell to her knees (lower than the dress) with a high collar. The fishnet on her arms and legs completed the look. Or they would have. The dress was already revealing but the young woman had done something to make it show off even more cleavage. Nora finally drug her eyes up to the bright blue ones that were staring at her. “Thank you,” she finally spit out.

“So what’s your name beautiful?” she smiled, twisting a lock of golden hair around her left hand while her right one stuck out for Nora to shake.

Nora tentatively shook her hand. “Nora. Those fangs are really good. They almost look real.”

“They do, don’t they?” Charlie grinned. “I’d tell you what I used but it’s a family secret. I’m Charlie by the way.” She let out a giggle and stepped closer to Nora. “What about you, what are you supposed to be? Some sort of huntress or slayer of monsters?”

“Huntress,” Nora replied, holding up her fake bow.

“Guess that means I should be wary of you,” Charlie teased.

“Not really,” Nora smiled. “Can’t kill vampires with plastic arrows.”

“That is very true,” Charlie agreed. “Can I touch those gauntlets of yours? They look so pretty.” Nora held out her arm and Charlie trailed finger tips over the cheap gauntlets in a way that made her shiver. “Lovely,” she murmured. Nora was pretty sure she wasn’t talking about the gauntlets.

“You, uh, you look young to be at this kind of party,” she said, shaking her head to clear it. Something about this atmosphere was making her fuzzy. Or maybe it was the gorgeous woman in front of her.

“I’m older than I look,” she smiled. “Worried about what might happen to me?”

“Somehow, I don’t think I need to be worried about you,” Nora breathed. “Me on the other hand…”

“I don’t do anything people don’t ask for first,” Charlie giggled. “I’m a good girl. Ask anyone.”

“I trust you,” Nora assured her. “You look…very trustworthy.”

“You look very beautiful.”

“I think you’re supposed to be more subtle when you’re hitting on people.”

“Now why would I want to do that?” she purred. Charlie reached out to run her fingers over the designs of Nora’s waist cincher. She felt the muscles underneath jump at her touch and it made her smile wider. Nora really wanted to do something about that smile. Like kiss it off her face. Because no one person should be able to make her head spin like this. She dragged her attention back to what Charlie was saying. “You’re gorgeous and I want you. Seems like you want me too. So what’s the point of beating around the bush?”

“I always thought it was supposed to be about the chase, you know? Cornering someone before they gave in.”

“But you’re already cornered.” Nora realized she was right. She didn’t realize they were moving but she was in fact in a corner. She tried to focus back in on what Charlie was saying instead of her bright red lips. “But if you want me to chase you…you can run.”

“I don’t feel like running,” Nora breathed.

“What do you feel like doing then?”

Another shake of her head to clear it. Nora didn’t realize her head could get this cloudy this quickly but damn if the girl wasn’t making her panties so wet it felt like Niagara Falls down there. Her tongue darted out wet her lips and she saw Charlie following the motion. Apparently she wasn’t the only one who was very interested. Something about this girl was so mesmerizing. “I think I feel like kissing you,” she said honestly.

“I’m right here,” Charlie murmured, hovering close but not quite touching her. “Didn’t anyone ever teach you to take what you want?”

Nora leaned in to kiss her and moaned. This girl looked like a virgin but god, the way she used that tongue. It made Nora keen. She felt like Charlie was using her kiss to show what was going to be happening later. Nora slipped her tongue into Charlie’s mouth and gasped as the fake teeth pricked her tongue. Charlie pulled way, licking blood off her lip. “I want more,” Nora breathed.

“I was so hoping you’d say that,” Charlie replied with a sultry chuckle. “Better press up against that wall. I don’t think your legs will be working when I’m done.”

Nora didn’t know what came over her but she stretched up against the wall and raised her hands over her head. Charlie smiled as she leaned in for another kiss. Nora closed her eyes and let Charlie lead her. She just wanted to drown in the sensations she was feeling right now. The younger woman’s kisses felt like they were drugging her senses. She barely realized when Charlie’s wandering hands began to raise her skirt up over her thighs. Nora leaned into the massaging touch letting her hands fall to tangle in Charlie’s golden locks as she kissed her. 

Charlie’s kisses trailed away from Nora’s mouth over her jaw and down her neck. Nora let out a noise between a whimper and a moan. Her hands left Charlie’s hair to glide over her back and down to her ass, tugging her close with a whine. She suddenly hated the tights she had found so cute earlier this evening. Charlie’s fingers were teasing at her sex but the nylon made it impossible to get any friction. And damn did Nora want friction. “You smell so sweet,” Charlie breathed against her neck. “Never smelled anyone as good as you.”

“Please,” Nora panted, pressing against her fingers.

There was a strange sound and suddenly, Charlie’s fingers were pushing away Nora’s thong and pressing into her dripping sex. Nora keened while Charlie let out a breathless laugh. They kissed sloppily. Then Charlie pulled away again and went back to Nora’s neck. There was something about the way she was nosing at the pulse point that should have made alarms bells ring in Nora’s head. But she was distracted by other things.

“You’re playing a dangerous game,” a voice rumbled.

Nora dragged her eyes away from Charlie’s angelic face to see that a man had entered. Her lust fogged mind couldn’t quite take in the big picture so she settled little details like the stubble on his strong jaw or the leather pants where his cock was clearly pitching a tent. Charlie leaned up to kiss her as a distraction. Though her words were meant for the man, she whispered them onto Nora’s lips. “But Miles, she smells so sweet.”

The man’s name dimly registers in Nora’s mind but she was too busy rubbing herself against Charlie’s hand. “She does look beautiful,” Miles rumbled. “I can’t blame you for your lack of control.”

“Are you imagining how she’d feel around your cock?” Charlie teased. “Her pussy is gripping at my fingers. She wants something more. You could be it.”

Nora was mostly ignoring them until Miles smiled. And his fangs gleamed brightly in the night. No crowns looked that real. She was frozen in shock. He was a vampire. So was Charlie. And as those realizations trickled into her brain, so did another one. A bigger one. The reason she had been so heady was that they were not the only vampires in the room. She had been overwhelmed by the amount of vampires here that her Slayer senses had rolled into overdrive and the message was muddied. Nora was up against the wall in a nest of vampires being finger fucked while the Master Vampire looked on. And worst of all, she was too far gone to care. Nora needed to get off, then she could deal with all of this.

But Charlie pulled away with a lingering kiss. Nora whimpered as the girl sauntered to Miles and held up her fingers to him. He lapped up the shining juices with long strokes of his tongue, his dark eyes lighting Nora’s skin on fire. “She tastes as sweet as she smells,” he purred. He turned Charlie to look at Nora before pulling her tight. “But her blood will sour if you let her finish. You know that.”

Charlie pouted. Or at least tried to as Miles groped her breasts. “It’s not fair. Fear makes blood taste so good but orgasm makes it sour. I want to see her come apart.”

“You shouldn’t be playing around with Slayers, my little niece. They’re too unpredictable.”

The word ‘niece’ rings through Nora’s head like nothing else. These two freaks are related. And apparently fucking if the way Charlie gives Miles free reign over her body is any indication. A part of her is deeply horrified and grossed out. But her lizard hindbrain is still crying out for release and she might actually be willing to hump furniture for it.

“I was a slayer, Uncle Miles,” Charlie pointed out. “You had no trouble turning me.”

“Because you’re also my glorious little niece. And you loved me for it.”

“How could I ever say no to you? We had such fun, didn’t we?”

Nora had to get out of here. She was going to be turned or killed and neither one was an option she was looking forward to. So she heaved herself away from the wall and ran.  
Miles watched her go with a smile. “Fetch her for me,” he purred in his niece’s ear. “I’ll reward you for it.” Charlie giggled as she floated off after the woman.


End file.
